Mass Effect: Shepard of Fire
by RapeMan
Summary: Layfon Dante. A man feared as violence incarnate. On the verge of death he is given a second chance by an unknown being. Thrown in to a new universe what will he do when he comes across our favorite Commander?
1. Intro

**Drip.**

**Drip.**

**Drip.**

_"What is that sound… oh yeah, blood, lots of blood. I killed what 6-7,000 thousand people? And for what, because I wanted to be free? Freedom what a joke, I'm a weapon, nothing more nothing less, but nonetheless I would have liked to feel peace at least once before I died. But here I am, bleeding to death; impaled with six steel rebar's, about 3 dozen bullet holes, stab wounds, burns, and most likely every bone is broken. With the amount of energy I used to stop that nuke, then the fight, I doubt I'll be able to use my healing factor. So this is how I die, looks like T.S. Elliot was right,'not with a bang but a whimper'." _

**_"That is hardly a fitting end for one such as yourself, wouldn't you agree. As for your question of who I am, I have had many names, simply think of me as a Watcher. I have watched you progress, from being a normal human to becoming so powerful; they created a new class of kinesis just for you. Humanities sole Psychokinetic, the man that brought the world to its knees. Now I give you a choice; die here or be thrown into a universe on the verge of darkness. If you accept, your path will be just that, yours. If you choose to do nothing and live the life of a normal human so be it. You can choose to save or let your hate consume you and destroy it. Now make you choice."_**

"**Fuck you**, I will never die, I will continue to survive. I don't care who you are or where you send me, but I refuse to simply die."

**_"Then go forth and make your own fate."_**

With that everything goes black.


	2. Update

**I forgot to mention this is a slight Naruto cross-over. My OC will be transported into the Naruto world before he is introduced to the Mass Effect universe. Also he will lose almost all of his powers; but in return he will gain a large pool of Charka, not as large as Naruto's at first but by the time Shepard meets him his Charka supply in nearly limitless and his power far surpasses that of any ninja to ever live. In short he becomes a borderline demi-god. This will all be explained in depth in the first chapter; though I feel like I should tell you that it will be an AU Naruto world, seeing as how some characters that live in the anime/manga die in my story. Not sorry if that upsets anyone as this is my version not the actual story. So if you don't like it do read it or give it a chance I don't care. Also while trying to figure out how to start the story I decided not to include Jack in the pairing (this may change I'm not sure yet as she is probably my favorite mass effect character), instead I made it a harem with Shepard and Tali with the others to be revealed in story. **


	3. Chapter 1: A new chance

_"Fuck, I feel like shit. Where the hell am I?"_ I think as I regain consciousness. I use Perception to feel out my surroundings. _"What the hell is going on, I can't sense anything outside of the room. I guess death will do that to a person. So let's figure out what's in this room. Hmm; I'm in a bed, there's other beds around me. There's some sort of machine attached to me and more around the room. There's a curtain around my bed. I also feel 2 more people lying in beds and one of them has a faint scent of blood on them, so I must be in a hospital of some kind."_ I open my eyes on look around and confirm that I am indeed in a hospital room. I pull the monitoring machines cables off of me. As I get off the bed two women walk into the room. The first is about 5ft 3in tall, and has blond hair tied in loose twin ponytails down to her waist, with bangs hanging on either side of her face down to her shoulders. She has brown eyes and a purple diamond-shaped mark on her forehead. She is extremely beautiful but smell older than she looks, it could be some type of ability she has. The other is about 5ft 5 in, with straight black shoulder-length hair and bangs that cover her ears and frame her face she also has black eyes. All-in-all she is very pretty.

**A FEW SECONDS EARLIER **

_**WITH TSUNADE AND SHIZUNE**_

_"So how long until he wakes up?" Tsunade asks her assistant._

_"With the severity of his injuries, the medical team said he shouldn't wake up for at least a month. He was practically dead when he arrived. If Naruto hadn't found him when he did, he'd be dead." Shizune replied looking a little concerned._

_As they walk into the room they see their mysterious guest stand in front of his bed looking at them. As they look at him shocked he is standing they take in his appearance. He is 6ft 3in, has black hair w/blood red streaks that is swept to the side and slightly spiked (A/N think L from Death Note). His body is covered in scars and extremely well toned. He is muscular but not overly big, with a lithe build like he was handmade for fighting. His face could have been the work of a master sculptor with how handsome he was. But the most striking and obvious feature were his eyes; his sclera hade a red tint to it, his iris and pupil were both jet black, and the finial and most amazing feature were the marks inside the iris, each held a blood red interlaced 10 point star ( A/N Google it, its badass). After a few minutes of staring Tsunade spoke up. "We didn't expect you to regain coconsciousness for at least another month, standing even longer than that."_

_"I've made a habit of shattering people's expectations." He replied. "My name is Layfon Dante."_

_"I am Tsunade and this is my assistant Shizune. One of our people found you in the forest bleeding to death from some of the most severe wounds I've ever seen._

_"Yeah that tends to happen why you face an army. Where am I and when may I leave?"_

_ "You are in the Hidden Leaf Village and since you're up, you may leave whenever you feel like it. Thought I suggest you read this letter from your friend first." Tsunade says, earning a light chuckle from Layfon. "After you were brought here he gave me this letter to give you and paid me 25,000,000 Ryo to train you if you so choose. If not we are to keep 5,000,000 as payment for saving you and give the rest to you."_

_**LAYFONS P.O.V.**_

_"It's a good thing I speak Japanese and know so much about ancient Japan because this place is almost an exact copy. Aside from the technology in the room and the fact Tsunade is white. This friend must the bastard dumb enough to give me a second life. I should read this letter to find out why my __Perception __is so severely limited." I take the letter she holds out and read it._

_**"This is your second chance. I have provided you with the basic knowledge of this world, so you will be able survive on your own if you so choose. I have taken all but your most basic powers and the majority of you strength away. If you want to be a god again you must earn it like you did the first time, but if you want to live the life of a simple farmer I will not stop you. So what will you do; take the path you've never walked or regain your throne of violence and let all who live know your wrath. Choose.**_

_"That explains all the shit I know but shouldn't. So lets see; Chakra, Jutsu, Elemental Nations, and Ninja. Interesting place."_

_"So, when does training start and who will preside over it?" I ask Tsunade. "Also it's 'Lady' right, you are the Hokage are you not."_

_"I am, but was unsure if your memory was affected by your injuries, so I didn't bring up titles. As for your training, your friend dictated that what you learn and who from is up to you. So I'll give you a few days to come up with a list of what you want to learn and then I will suggest the best people to teach you."_

_"No need. For ninjutsu Kakashi_ Hatake the copycat ninja, for genjutsu Kurenai Yuhi, for taijutsu Might Guy, and for bukijutsu I will seek training on my own. I will also seek other types of training such as; medical skills for which you are the best possible teacher, hunting and tracking from Tsume Inuzuka, and stealth from the ANBU. As for my living situation I will also handle it."

"Well you seem to already have a plan so I will inform each of the named about your training, but they have their own squads to look after so you will need to work around their schedule."

"That is fine."

**FAST FORWARD 5 YEARS**

**RECAP**

In the last five years I've learned a lot. I mastered all my training and joined the ANBU black ops and reached the rank of captain. I gained the nickname Shi no ōkami for my unmatched killing ability and my wolf mask. I've made several friends; Naruto a trouble making blonde (jinchūriki of the kyūbi no kitsune) a very loyal and trustworthy person, Kakashi (who was my ninjutsu teacher) a pretty lazy but strong ninja, Gaara (Jinchūriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku) nearly emotionless from all the pain he's suffered, Shikamaru Nara who's genius is only outmatched by his laziness, and _Neji_ Hyūga who after completing my training with Guy taught me some of his clans style. There were a few others I got along with but other than those and three others I pretty much kept to myself. Now you are probably wondering who the other three are will they are my three 'girlfriends' if that's what you call the girls in a harem. Anyway they are; Tsunade Senju the Hokage, Shizune who is Tsunades' assistant, and Anko Mitarashi a former student of Orochimaru but he's dead and she's with me. A lot of bad shit happened since I arrived most notably was the war. In the end Madara Uchiha succeeded and summoned the Jūbi no ōkami, but before he was able to seal it inside himself Naruto gave his life to kill Madara. After that I made a deal with Jūbi no ōkami, she would give me half her power and all her Chakra and in return I would return her to nature and seal her so that none but me could unseal her. This was her way of making up for everything she and the Nine Tailed Beasts ever did that cause pain.

That was two years ago, I haven't returned to Konoha. I couldn't, if I did the village would find out about the deal with Ōkami then Tsunade would be bound by law to have me executed, and I would rather have one of the women I love think I died than have to suffer putting me to death. So that is my life up to now.

I'm currently sitting atop a tree finishing my lunch; it has been another boring day. Since I was able to finally gain complete control over Ōkami's power and chakra three weeks ago I've had little to do. I'm contemplating what to do when I hear something. _"What is that, it sounds familiar, yet like something I've never heard before."_ As soon as I think the word before memories from then flood my mind, then of course being before I died, back on my world. _"Those are engines, but not like any I heard before. This is very unsettling. But didn't Watcher say 'a universe on the edge of darkness'. Fuck it, if anything this will provide a distraction from my mind-numbing boredom."_

I stay out of sight as I approach the clearing where the shuttle landed. _"Oh yeah, that's definitely more advanced than any tech from my time. This looks promising."_ I watch 3 people exit the shuttle; a black gut in a body suit no doubt he's military, a woman with dark hair and near perfect features, and finally a woman with shoulder length red hair and the most brilliant emerald eye's I've ever seen. She was one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, and even with her armor I can tell she has a phenomenal body; like Anko but with a better ass. The dark haired women, Miranda, wants to follow protocol and wait for their ship, clearly a tight-ass and one for strict rule following. The black buy, Jacob, the soldiers he is wants to follow orders but wants to get himself out of this mess in a more timely fashion. The redhead, Shepard, clearly the leader decides they will figure out their current situation then decide if it is better to wait for help or act themselves. _"Damn she could give Tsunade a run for her money on looks and leadership. Hmm, this is a perfect opportunity to leave this place. But is that what I really want. I love Tsunade, Shizune, and Anko. I also have a promise to keep. Damn why couldn't I have stayed heartless, why did I let Tsunade in. Well, nothing ventured nothing gained."_

I drop from my perch and approach the trio. The second they see me Miranda and Jacob level their guns at me.

"Stop right there." Miranda orders.

"No." I say, still walking. "Is that any way to greet a stranger, and here I was thinking of offering assistance. Besides isn't Shepard in charge?"

"How do you know my name?" Shepard asks as she approaches me.

"Your little brunette bombshell there isn't all that quite I could here her from about 200 yards away. So would you like my help?" I ask with my best heart-melting smile, which has the intended effect as she blushes a little."

"Can you help us with our shuttle, Jacob can do the repairs we just need the materials."

I sigh. "Unfortunately, I do know where you can get the need materials."

"Unfortunately?"

"They think I'm dead."

"And?"

"When they find out I'm not they'll try to make me but whatever I need to go back anyway. Come on follow me its about a three and a half hour walk."

As we walk I tell Shepard about this world; the way chakra and jutsu work, the war we had (I leave Ōkami out), the friends I lost. I leave out my previous life and world. She tells me about her mission and how the Reapers threaten the universe. So that is what the Watcher was talking about.

I stop walking and turn to face the three. "What ever happens next, don't draw your weapons. Stay quite and just follow me."

We approach the south gate, and as soon as it's in sight we are surrounded by ANBU. They draw the weapons and pin me to the ground.

"Give me a reason not to kill you Captain." The one in charge says to me.

"How do you think Hime would feel about that?"

At that the man takes a step back and the ANBU pinning me to the ground immediately let me go. Before the let us continue the squad leader wishes me luck.

"What was that about?" Shepard asks, thoroughly confused.

"You're about to find out." I tell her as we approach Hokage tower. We walk up the stairs to the Hokage's office and stop outside the door. "Kami have mercy on me." We enter and Shizune drops whatever she was holding.

"Who thinks they can interrupt me while I'm working?" Tsunade demands without looking up. She stops working when she hears Shizune crying. When she sees me she stands up and walks towards me, as does Shizune. She reaches out and places a hand on my face, when she is sure I'm real she pulls her hand back and punches me through a wall, surprising her guests she has yet to notice, with her strength. "HOW COULD YOU?" she cries breaking into tears as I walk back into the room. I raise my arms to the side and her and Shizune run into them and hold on to me so tightly I thought I would die. After a moment or two I feel someone hug me from behind.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, Shizune, Anko. But I had no choice if I came back you would have had to make a more painful decision." I tell Tsunade while stroking her hair. Tsunade and Shizune let go of me but Anko doesn't (you see I was the first person to accept her after it was discovered she was Orochimaru's student, I was the only one who didn't judge her. So her connection with me is even deeper than Tsunade and Shizune's are). I lean into Tsunades ear and whisper. "I had to make a deal with Ōkami. It was the only way to stop her from rampaging and destroying us all." I kiss her gently on the lips then do the same with Shizune. I turn and face Anko, and brush my knuckles against her cheek, then kiss her too. "Go back to your place I'll be there later." She reluctantly agrees and leaves. I turn back to Tsunade and explain Shepard's situation to her.

"We can help, it won't take but a couple of hours to get all the materials together." She tells Shepard.

"Thank you." She turns to Jacob. "How long do you think until we can leave?"

"If I had to guess, no later than this time tomorrow." He informs her.

"Good. Again Lady Tsunade I thank you."

"Of course, I'll have some ANBU take the supplies to you when they are gathered."

With that Shepard and her team leave. Tsunade turns to me and tells me to explain everything that happened that day. I tell her about Madara summoning the ten-tails and Naruto using up his remaining chakra to kill Madara with a Rasengan and I told her about the deal I made with Ōkami and why I didn't come back. The whole time I was explaining this I was sitting in her chair, with her and Shizune sitting on my lap holding me. At the same time I had sent a shadow clone to tell Anko the same.

"Now with that out of the way, let's go join Anko. I'm planning to leave with Shepard, but that doesn't mean I won't come back."

That night Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, and I made up for two years of lost time and let our love and passion out the entire night. The next morning we said our painful goodbyes and I left to fulfill my last promise. I snuck into Hinata Hyuga's room and gave her Naruto's headband, then told her how he loved and she was the last thought on his mind and in his heart. After that I went to the shuttle.

"What are you doing back here?" Shepard asked me.

"I'm going with you. I no longer have a place here and you need all the help you can get."

"Are you sure, this is a mission we might not come back from."

"So was my last one and here I am. I guess I should introduce my self. My name is Layfon Dante; I was once called the All Consuming Fire."

"Nice to meet you Layfon my Name is Serena Shepard; the Hero of the Citadel."


End file.
